paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karmen
Karmen is a first gen OC owned by StacyMystery. Karmen is a tall german shepherd, border collie mix, though her body build is more shepherd, with a collie's bushy tail. Her short fur is mostly black, with a white muzzle and a stripe coming up her face to her eyebrows, hind paws, chest and tail tip, as well as her right ear. Her front paws are tan, and she has dark green eyes and pointy ears. She wears a pink collar and green eye shadow. There's nothing much to say about Karmen's personality, other than her being a smart and witty individual. She always can invent a comeback to a sharp phrase. Because of this, it's no wonder she's an excellent leader and speech maker, although she generally prefers to stay at the back and guide. Karmen also has a soft spot for basically anything small and cute, especially younger puppies. She gets on well with the younger ones and doesn't mind them bothering her. Karmen was born the only pup to a female German Shepherd and a male Border Collie. Her parents lived in a small, dark village next to Mrowtown, which was dubbed "evil city" for a certain reason. Her childhood was spent in storms and fears. Later, her father died after getting into a fight with a gang of cats, and Karmen's mother was left raising the little pup alone. Somehow her mother left the village one day, leaving her only daughter to herself. Karmen was still too little to realise the terrible thing, so she just spent the days collecting food and trying to find shelter in human homes. Then she decided the life was no longer for her and decided to go to a sunnier, brighter, better place. Her journey was very difficult. During it she has almost drown in a river, and it was an unknown husky who saved her. Later she recognized Jarvis, the great traveller in him. The husky helped her to get to the nearest town, Musichouse. Karmen decided to stay there. Finland Trivia: *She was a bit inspired by an art on DeviantART, I didn't know what was that dog's breed though, and I didn't steal the design, that was just an inspiration. *Her name is based on the name of my old OC who was Chase's grandmother. ;) This Karmen is somehow unrelated to Chase or any of the OCs. *She is an only child. *Karmen used to have a slight fear of thunderstoms, but she gradually got over it. *However, she is and was afraid of ghosts a lot, and this only got stronger after Myrsia's grandfather's death. *In spite of this, she still took part in the battle for Mrowtown in second gen, along with Kungur and Sharpear. *She's got a HORRIBLE reputation among Foggy Bottom citizens for absolutely no reason. Though it is said that Denmark spread some rumors after Karmen started to date with the Maltese's brother. *She has some sort of taste for modern music, being, in fact, one of Melodia and Razzie's fans. Later, she gets to know Melodia more closely, but the two aren't really best buddies, having more of an idol-fan relationship. *She loves absolutely any kind of citrus fruit. KarmenRef.jpg|A very old ref of her KarmenHSFurry.jpg|A headshot of furry Karmen i did while I was in camp Finarmen.jpg|Karmen with her crush/bf Finland (YES they must be those sizes, Fin is a Maltese and Karmen is a shepherd mix after all) CandyCaneKiss.png|Xmas gifty from Colfea! Category:Mixed Breed Category:Teenagers Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:StacyMystery's OCs